


After the Feast

by abp



Series: Billy and Teddy's Excellent Holiday Adventures [2]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp/pseuds/abp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Thanksgiving eat-athon is over and Teddy's content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Feast

**Author's Note:**

> So this accidentally happened in my post-eating high. And everything Teddy feels is me right now. Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Americans!

“I’m so fat,” Teddy moaned dramatically as he stretched out on the couch. The spot he had claimed left him half-laying across his boyfriend.

Billy rolled his eyes. “You are not.” Before Teddy could argue back, he tacked on a “no” and poked Teddy’s side.

“No what?”

“No shifting yourself fatter to make a point,” Billy explained with accusing eyes.

“How do you know I didn’t subconsciously shift myself skinnier? Maybe I’m really way fatter than this.”

“How do I know you didn’t shift your hair blond? Maybe you’re really a ginger,” Billy answered back.

Teddy scoffed, but had no retort for that.

For a moment, they let a comfortable silence settle over them. Well, not silence exactly; they could, of course, hear the enthusiastic cries of Tommy and the younger Kaplan boys playing some new video game a few rooms over.

“You know,” Teddy started suddenly. “I didn’t mean _fat_ fat anyway. I mean I feel happy fat.”

Billy quirked an eyebrow, amused. “Happy fat?”

Teddy nodded. “Really pleasantly full and fat because of it. And sleepy.”

“Oh, _of course_. How could I have not known what that meant.” His reply was oozing with sarcasm. “Wait. Are you trying to nap on me, Theodore?”

“No.” the blond replied, but his eyes were closed and an impish smile played across his features.

Billy couldn’t help but laugh fondly. “You’re just going to sleep on me? Leaving me unable to move for who knows how long?”  

“You’re comfy,” Teddy shrugged as well as he could while laying down. “Besides, I watched every excruciating moment of the parade with you this morning— _every_ single dance number; you owe me.”

“Fine,” Billy grumbled good-naturedly. It wasn’t the worst thing in the world to have your extraordinarily wonderful boyfriend in your lap, awake or not.


End file.
